Snowman and Christmas Trees
by smittenskitten
Summary: Sookie meets a very rude Eric on new years eve for the very first time. December prompt and drabble with some fluffy cuteness and splash of angst. AU/CANON/NON-CANON/VAMP/NON VAMP.
1. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: as usual someone elses character but they are playing in my playground.**

**A/N: **Helloooo dear readers. Another year another prompt/drabble fic. I just had to get in the holiday cheer to give something cute to my readers as well myself. I love this season and mostly I love writing about it. So from here it starts again.

**Prompts: **Celebrate New Years Eve in Vancouver.

**o.O**

_**2008 - Vancouver New Years Eve**_

Sookie have been watching the tall man stand in front of the Christmas tree for awhile now. She couldn't see his face but his height was enough to draw attention. She decided she was going to ask why he stood there at this time. It was none of her business but she just wanted to know.

"Hi." Her voice must have startled him as he looked a bit bewildered from her voice. The tall man was not bad looking. In fact he looked quite nice.

"Hello." His voice unsure but he responses.

"Ummm if you don't mind me asking it's a bit late to be out in the cold and looking at a tree." She voiced her thought.

He nodded again. "Yes. You are right it is none of your business." His voice sharp.

She bit back a snarl, she was not going to be a bitch. That was her New Year's resolution and she did not want to break it just three hours in the New Year.

"Whatever." She moves on.

_**2009 - Vancouver New Years Eve**_

Another year. Another new years eve and Sookie found herself staring at the same image as she did last year. She checked her watch. Yup, it was 3 o'clock. And the height was the same from where she stood even without seeing his face she guess it was the rude man.

And this year her new year's resolution did not include that she can't be a bitch. What it did include was something that takes a lot of guts and a pair of good lungs so she can run the other direction after doing it properly. He seemed like the most unfortunate candidate for her achieve it.

She like the time before walked up to him.

"Here you are again." She smiled at him. He looked at her with searching eyes. He had not recognized her.

"Last year. Remember?" She offered. "I asked…"

"I remember. And it's still none our business."

"Snappy one aren't you." She said. He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. She could feel his gaze traveling up and down her frame trying to figure out what her deal was.

This is it.

Without warning she lunged at him grabbing his neck and planting her lips against his. He was shocked she could feel it. But he had instinctively grabbed her when she lunged at him. His hands were trying to get her off of him. It was not working. She was by no means a slinky model nor was heavy weight champion. She was curvy under all this cloths and it can never be called slinky. So a grown man like him would definitely stagger from the weight of her.

When she felt him go stiff she let go immediately and landed on her feet. His eyes wide looking at her like she had another head.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"SORRY." She ran to the opposite direction. Her lungs still felt pretty good no matter what the doctors said. She ran some more.

_**2010 - Vancouver New Years Eve**_

Eric Northman stood in front of decorated Christmas tree till morning this time. Usually he went back to his hotel after three but this year he was waiting for her to show up. He had visited this place more than he cared to admit. Vancouver was not his home, not for a long time. But he liked visiting this place in new years and this year was no different. The only thing different was the girl was not here.

The crazy girl he met two years ago. He chuckled to himself. She was definitely crazy he had come to that conclusion in May 2009 when he still thought how she had thrown herself at him and kissed him. Slobber him really. But he got the point. And why he was waiting here for her was beyond him. She was crazy. And if he was here waiting for her. He must be crazy too.

He sighed looking at the burned out candles at the side, people wishing well for their loved one. He passed the decoration only to pause after a few step. Something had caught his eye. He took a few steps back and there she was. Her picture. He couldn't believe it.

He knelt down looking at the picture with all the other. Was she dead? He felt a twinge of guilt for being rude to her.

He looked at the picture again before leaving.

_**2011 - Vancouver New Years Eve**_

He was on time for this. He watched the clock go off. People embracing each other, kissing. This made him feel normal. Which he doesn't feel the entire year.

The crowd in this part of the city was usually small and they broke out early. So he was left by himself around two in the morning.

"Hey rude guy." His head jerked back to the voice.

It was her. She looked thin, dark circles under her eyes, hallow cheeks, she was sick.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked coming closer.

"I remember you crazy girl." That cracked a smile off her face.

"Here again?" she sat beside him on the bench.

"I always am on new years." He paused looking at her. "But you weren't last year."

Her eyes twinkled. "Aww you looked for me? Hoping to get lucky are you?" she waggled her eye brows at him.

He chuckled. "No not really. And I don't fancy getting slobbered on New Year's Eve, if I may add. I was just wondering if you were that same crazy were the craziness went up a notch."

She looked terrified. "I did no such thing. You mister were not slobbered." She crossed her arms.

"I say that was slobbering. If you call that a kiss I doubt you have been mislead." He said frankly.

She burst out laughing. "Hey at least you didn't call the cops!"

He arched his eyebrow.

"I made a resolution that I will kiss a stranger. And most of the stranger I met after New Year were not _slobberable_. You on the other hand were quite easy on the eyes."

He chuckled. "Eric Northman." He extended his hand towards her.

"Sookie Stackhouse."

They exchanged phone numbers that night.

Eric did not wait for a month to call her. He called her in the morning before he left. Learning that she too leaved in the states and in the same city. Los Angeles.

He made her promise they'll meet when they get back home so he can finally give her a lesson in what was slobbering and what was kissing.

_**2012 – Los Angeles New Years Eve**_

Sookie felt healthy than she ever had. This was her year. She was going to have it all this time.

Good health.

Great house.

And a very rude guy who she had been in love with.

Eric was first asleep after he had gotten home. He was tired from the double shifts he was pulling in his new clinic. He was bone deep tired.

Sookie walked to their bed where he had slept. He was rude, sure. But he was sweet too. Caring. And she couldn't imagine him any other way.

After a few dates when they got home, by the time it was Valentine's Day he had probed there was a difference between slobbering and kissing alright. She didn't getting any of those from him.

He had proposed on thanksgiving on her parents' house. Her parents were so happy! His brother had flown from Vancouver to meet her. They had planned to celebrate this year as they did all the other in Vancouver under the Christmas tree. But after finding the big news just a few weeks before they decided it was time to start their new tradition. Although Vancouver on New Year's Eve wasgreat tradition too.

Maybe when the baby is old enough? Eric had suggested she had nodded in agreement.

Yup. They were expecting their first born to arrive around July.

Sookie crawled inside the covers with Eric. He shifted a little giving her space then snuggling up against her.

"Hey crazy girl." His voice sleepy.

"Hey rude guy." He smiled.

"Happy new years." He kissed her softly pulling against him so they could both just fall asleep.

"Happy new year's baby."

**O.o**

**A/N:** **Forgive me for all the typos and all the other mistakes in there. As this prompt/drabble fic is written for my readers, (like I did last year with Making Cookies) everyone is welcome to send their request. And I shall do my best to write something for you guys :) Also I will try to update as frequently as possible.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Tutu

**Disclaimer: as usual someone elses character but they are playing in my playground.**

**Prompt:** From pixie. Which went something like this

Pixie: Eric wears a tutu.

Kitten: O_o

Pixie: and he has an erection

Kitten: Oh come on!

Pixie: A pink one.

Kitten: I hate you.

Pixie: :D

Status: AU/Canon Vampire

**Pairing:** Eric/Sookie

**o.O**

It was like watching a car crash.

She couldn't take her eyes of off him.

His movement graceful as he glided from one end to the other almost like flying.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him if she tried.

His elegance was envious.

Eric stood tall and proud in that skin tight ballerina dress choosing to ignore Sookie completely as he balled through the long studio with the alluring music.

Eric's flirry tutu did not cover a thing of course. It seemed like a large pink condom that covered his body and clunged to his body like second skin.

Oh gods almighty, give me the courage to overpower this intense eroticism that is Eric. Sookie prayed silently.

She still couldn't take her eyes off of him.

What she couldn't take her eyes off of was the erection that was obviously cutting through the pink tutu ties and threatening to tear the garment so it could rear its pretty head. Oh how Sookie wished that would happen.

Pam on the other hand stood stoic with no expression to give her away holding up her iphone and moving it as Eric mover. Sookie made a mental note to ask Pam for the video later.

At last he was done.

Pam clapped her hands as a good audience would, Sookie on the other hand still couldn't form a single word.

"What did you think lover?" Eric obviously was proud of what he had done. Let's face it, who wouldn't be if they could dance like he did and had that impressive erection tucked inside a ties!

"I...I… ummmm…" Her gaze shifted toward his erection trapped inside his tutu ties.

A broad grin graced his face.

"Say no more."

He picked her up and it didn't take them long to get Sookie undress and in his bed however when Eric was about to remove his tutu….

"Leave it on." Sookie's shaky voice made him look at her up and down. That was a strange request even for her.

"You… ahhh... You look … I am so turned on when I see you in that tutu!"

He only grinned before taking out the only anatomy needed in their nightly routine.

Sookie was a very _very_ happy girl that night fucking her tutu wearing vampire in almost every position.

**O.o**

**Thank you for reading.**

Prompt request is now open.


	3. Gift unwrapped

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. That much is obvious.**

**Prompt provided by notimefortime**

**Prompt**: Sookie unwraps Eric's 'present'.

**O.o**

It's always the same.

She would either get a calendar or a gift card for Fangtasia, from Eric on Christmas. This year would be the same. She was sure of that.

Eric on the other hand had been practicing on his gift for Sookie this year, it would be different, he would deliver Sookie's gift without making it obvious.

He had the gift boxed in a special package wrapped with green wrapping paper which had red Christmas socks on them and tied with a red bow as he waited for Sookie to return from the kitchen.

"Sookie. You know you don't have to hide I have a different gift for you this year."

Sookie huffed stomped out of the kitchen.

"What? Is it another gift card from Merlotte's?"

Eric just rolled his eyes.

"Come on love. I had to put a lot of thought into it." He made a face, quite like the puppy one he made when he wanted something from her.

Sookie huffed and sat down beside him. He didn't hand the gift to her the gift rested on his lap and Sookie was not thrilled to have it either.

"Come on open it!" Eric encouraged her. Sighing she reached for the lid, opening the lid box she saw the box covered with white cotton balls the one you usually see if people want to protect something fragile. That got her attention. Maybe it was glass or something! Not better that that one either.

She cocked her eyebrow. "Well!" Eric was uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

She fished inside only to come in contact with her 'gift'. It was smooth long and she knew the feeling of that 'gift' a little too well. Her hand tightened around her gift trying to get it out.

"Yikes." Sookie didn't let go of her gift just loosened her grip on it, a little.

"I might be vampire love, but no yanking like that okay!"

"She nodded. Her hands sliding up and down on her gift. "How did you manage to get that inside the box anyway?" Her breath caught as she saw the head of her gift from Eric rear it's pretty head.

Oh how pretty it looked!

Eric let out a hiss form all the attention his gift was getting from Sookie.

"It took a lot of Google research."

She leaned in giving Eric a lingering kiss.

"Is this better than what you thought?"

"Oh most definitely!"

Few seconds later the gift and cotton balls were thrown off from Sookie's gift uncovering her smooth long and proud gift. She sighed. He was beautiful.

"Best. Present. Ever."

"Marry Christmas Sookie."

**o.O**

**A/N:** This is strictly for fun, just my attempt on trying to make my readers laugh as I laugh when I write this anyway : )

Thank you for the prompts everyone and more are always welcomed.

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Fairy Portal

**Disclaimer: The names are not mine.  
><strong>

**Prompt received from dragonfey57**

**Prompt:** Think 30 days of night Eric flying to his cabin in his own plane but crashes first in deserted town. Fairy Sookie comes through portal and finds injured vamp. What to do what to do

**Status:** AU No need to remember anything from the books to read this as it completely AU – Alternate Universe.

**WARNING:** Hint of slash. Supernatural, True Blood (the series)

**o.O**

Eric Northman does not let just any pilot fly his precious plane. His pilots must meet some high qualifications to fly him to his cabin.

1 A great pair of legs

2 Really great ass

3 MUST be A positive

Now you may wonder Eric Northman who is a master vampire aging a thousand years why would he possibly need to be flying on a plane when he can fly himself! Well the thing is, he doesn't like flying like that. He has to gear up if he wants to fly like that and he HATES gearing up. See the reason he has to gear up for is bugs. Yes you read it right bugs. Can you imagine flying without gear and a bug just gets into your eyes or better yet mouth! Those things are vile than a B positive. YAK!

So here he was enjoying a blissful moment with the new pilot he had handpicked to fly his plane as well as open his fly and bring out his dick to suck him dry.

The nameless pilot head was bobbling up and down while Eric watched him moan around his cock. Yes it didn't matter to Eric Northman that he was getting off in a man's mouth. When you are around for a thousand years you tend to fuck 'everything.' And the pilot was after all a human!

That shifted Eric's brain to a list he had made a while back.

**This species and 'things' Eric Northman has fucked **

1 Human (Male and Female)

2 Were (s) (Panther, wolf, tiger)

3 Shape shifter

4 Vampiressss

5 Fairy (Male)

6 Couch

7 xxxxx

8 xxxx

_The list was HUUUUUGE_

**The species and 'things' Eric Northman WILL fuck in the future that he hasn't fucked previously**

1 Fairy (Female)

2 Talbot (Russell king of Mississippi's mate because he makes great blood gelato)

Sighing he saw the nameless pilot still trying hard to bring him off. Watching the pilot's lips around his dick was enough to bring him off. He was just about to shoot …

Everything went black

He was unconscious

There was fire….

There was blood…

There was his blood…

Something went right through his stomach…

And then there was light…

There was a a.. a… girl? An angel? But those don't exist? Those only exist on Supernatural and even there Castiel was dead and Dean was heartbroken! Yes, Eric Northman watches Supernatural and he is a vampire but he doesn't believe in ghost, or angels.

He finally lost conscious. He wasn't even sure vampires could lose conscious.

He woke up later, much _much_ later. His hands were bound with silver. And he was weak.

He smelled something intoxicating and something very familiar to fairy. His eyes darted around trying to find the owner of that smell.

He saw her.

She was wearing light green and had long transparent wings on the back lifting her off of the ground. This was a fairy.

He snarled.

"Settle down." She did not look angry she was rather amused.

"I am Sookie Stackhouse and I am your fairy godmo… let's not use the M word. I don't think I am old enough to be you're … ummm… that."

"Let me go." Eric growled.

"Oh hail to the power no. do I look dumb to you?"

"Yes."

"Don't go in the looks darling. I can be very vicious." With that she let her pointy teeth out showing off her pointy nails.

Ugh Eric cringed. He hated fairies with claws.

**10 days and 10 nights later**

Eric: "Free me."

Sookie: "No."

Eric: "Free me."

Sookie: "No."

**20 days and 20 nights later**

The verbal war continued.

Eric: "Bitch."

Sookie: "Pratt."

Eric: "Slut."

Sookie: "Whore."

**25 days and 25 nights later**

Eric: I am hungry

Sookie: I fed you

Eric: It my time of the month

Sookie: Huh?

Eric: The time of the month when vampires must have fairy blood or they die. A final death.

Sookie: Well that wasn't in on the handbook!

Eric: You can add that up after feeding me. Now get me a fairy. Slender tall and likes pain.

Sookie: what are you talking about?

Eric: When we feed we tend to get carried away.

Sookie: This is highly unusual.

Eric: Will you feed me or not?

Sookie: Oaky okay hold you pipes. I can't get you a fairy so it has to be me and no fucking.

Eric looked at her with much displeasure.

**10 minutes later**

Eric Northman was still chained up with silver chain however Sookie Stackhouse was not. She had wrapped her legs around the vampire when she had given him her vain and now she was humping a chained vampire trying to get herself off.

Well that was unexpected. Eric mused but he didn't mind cumming in his pants from the friction.

On the eve of 30 night

"I have to go." Sookie looked sad, Eric was sad too.

"Stay. We were having so much fun." His voice leery trailing his tongue down her spine. She shuddered.

"I can't. I will be sucked inside the fairy portal to report."

"I can tie you up." Eric's eyes glomming with possibilities.

"I would like that." Sookie moved on her back revealing her bare sparkly body. She had folded in her wings with her skin so Eric could slide his hands down her back.

It wasn't long before the portal opened for Sookie. She was ready so was Eric.

"It's been fun." Sookie stated leaning in to give the vampire one last kiss.

"Feeling is mutual fairy." They kissed one last time and then just like True Blood, Sookie vanished into thin air with a glomming light.

Eric sighed taking out his _The species and 'things' Eric Northman WILL fuck in the future that he hasn't fucked previously_ list to cross out fairy (Female).

Those were some good five days.

**O.o**

**A/N:** As usual the prompt box to drop off your request is still open :)

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
